A Perfect Little Family
by fluffygammawolf
Summary: An AU where Bruce and Clint are orphans who decided they would be brothers and Loki and Tony are a married couple looking to adopt. They fall in love with Bruce and Clint and adopt them without hesitation.


Bruce Banner was only three years old when his abusive father accidentally killed his mother. Bruce ran from his house that day and never looked back as he cried loudly and held onto his small teddy bear. His ear was bleeding and his large sweater was the only thing keeping him warm.

Clint Barton was six years old when he escaped his family. It was a good thing too because his father was put in jail soon after he left leaving Clint to fend for himself. The six year old was a lot more mature than someone his age should have been. He had been running for a good thirty minutes when he saw a little boy crying on the side of the road while holding the saddest looking teddy bear he had ever seen.

He walked over to him and knelt down, "Hey kid. What's'up?" He asked gently.

Bruce sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away, "My d-daddy k-k-killed my…" he started to cry hard again. "My mommy's gone forever!" He cried as he collapsed into Clint's arms. Clint felt little tears start in his own eyes as he held the boy close.

He gently rubbed the boy's back, "Hey, it's going to be okay kid. I'll keep you safe. Not gunna let you get hurt." He said firmly. This little boy reminded him too much of how his own little brother had been before he was taken away, "Hey, what's your name? I'm Clint."

Bruce looked up and sniffled again as he rubbed at his eyes again, "I'm Bwuce… a-and this is Grizzly." He said with a small smile as he held up the battered teddy bear.

Clint smiled and shook the bears hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Grizzly. I'm Clint." He smiled even more when Bruce giggled happily. "So Bruce how about you and I stick together? We can keep each other safe. You and me against the world and Mr. Grizzly of course."

Bruce smiled widely and held his teddy bear close, "Yeah! An we can forget bout our old families…" he said with a sad look.

Clint smiled and ruffled his hair, "We're brothers now. No ones ever going to hurt you again, I'm going to make sure of that." It was a promise that Clint swore to uphold as long as they were together. He might not have been able to have saved his little brother all those years ago, but he would do right by keeping Bruce safe. Plus Bruce secretly reminded Clint of himself, they both had horrible fathers and no mothers.

Bruce smiled and hugged Clint tightly, "I always wanted a big bwother…" he yawned. Clint smiled and did his best to pick Bruce up so that the three year old could sleep. Bruce smiled tiredly and curled up closer to Clint's chest with his arms around Clint's neck and Mr. Grizzly still firmly in one of his hands.

The two boys were on the road or in alley ways for a good three months before child services found them. Clint and Bruce were immeadiatly alarmed and kicked and screamed because they didn't trust the people in suits. The social worker felt horrible for the two boys because they looked hungry, scared, and tired. Finally she was able to get them to calm down and she convinced them that everything would be okay. They were hesitant to trust her but she made it up and bought them ice cream and happy meals. It warmed her heart to see them smile and actually act like kids instead of how serious they had looked merely seconds ago.

"Oh sweet! I got a little bow and arrow!" Clint exclaimed happily.

Bruce smiled and giggled, "I got spy glasses!" He turned to Clint with the large sunglasses on and pressed a button which acted like a laser pointer.

"That's so cool! Oh look! The bow and arrow are the perfect size for Mr. Grizzly to use!" Clint said as he placed his toy in the teddy bear's arms.

Bruce smiled even more, "They are! But Mr. Grizzly says he wants you to keep them cause your better than him."

Clint smiled, "Thank you Mr. Grizzly." He said happily before eating a couple fries. For the rest of the ride to the orphanage Bruce and Clint played with their toys and ate happily because for the first time in months they could actually be kids.

The next few months were hard for the two boys because Bruce would often get picked on for how smart he was. Clint would always fight whoever was picking on Bruce and Bruce would join in to help keep Clint safe. Plus it was just the nature they had learned from being on the streets for so long. More often then not both boys would end up with busted lips or black eyes. It didn't seem to matter to the older children that Bruce was only three and Clint was only six. After they would both get patched up they would head back to their room and pile up their blankets into a little nest. Bruce would grab Mr. Grizzly and a book before sitting in Clint's lap and letting him read. It warmed the hearts of the staff at the agency whenever they would secretly watch te two boys because they weren't actually related but you couldn't tell by the way they acted.

When the two boys had been in the orphanage for a year they both began to wonder if they would ever get out of it. Yes they liked their beds and food every day but they hated the constant fights they would get into. What neither of them knew was that a couple was looking to adopt and that couple had fallen in love with Bruce the moment they saw him. Since Clint and Bruce weren't actually brothers the staff didn't require that the two boys had to be adopted together.

Tony Stark was a well looking man. His short dark brown hair was spiked up neatly he was almost always in a t-shirt and jeans. He was a wealthy business man and genius who had reformed his playboy ways when he met Loki Laufeyson. Loki had just moved into the city from Britain, his long and curly black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and he was wearing a nice dark green button up with dark jeans. Tony's mouth had dropped immeadiatly and for the first time in his life he had been to flustered to really talk to the man. Loki had smirked at how flustered the man was and asked him out instead. Tony had nodded eagerly while his face turned a bright red. After that it was all history because within a few months they were happily married. That had been almost two years ago and they were both ready for children, so when they saw quiet little Bruce reading in the corner with his teddy bear in hand they knew they were going to adopt him.

Tony and Loki sat in a comftorbly furnished room where they waited for the young boy to be brought in. They both smiled and held each other's hand.

Bruce had tears streaming down his face as he was walked to the room. Clint was trying to do his best not to cry, "Don't worry Bruce, they only let the perfect people adopt the best kids." He encouraged. Bruce tried to smile but he was to worried. Bruce sniffled as he was led into the room and held his little teddy bear close as he sat on the chair.

"Hey, why are you crying little one?" Loki asked softly.

Bruce looked up, showing that the bullies had busted his lip again, "Clint's not here with me… he's my big bwother…"

Loki felt his heart crack for the small child because he reminded Loki if himself. Loki looked up at the lady from the orphanage, "They're not actually brothers." She whispered. Loki looked at Tony with puppy dog eyes and Tony gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Could you bring in his brother." Loki said with a small smile. Bruce looked up and smiled as the lady left and came back with Clint.

Clint smiled and sat on the chair Bruce was on so that Bruce could climb onto his lap. He then looked the two men over carefully. Both Bruce and Clint were a little wary because of their past experiences with their actual fathers and Tony and Loki both knew that it would take time to gain the two boys trust.

"I'm sorry we didn't bring both of you in at first, they hadn't told us." Loki explained in a gentle voice as concern flashed in his eyes at all of the bruises and cuts on the two boys.

"S'okay." Clint said gruffly.

"I'm Loki, and this is Tony." Loki said smiling.

Tony smiled gently, "We were hoping to adopt, and if you are okay with it we'd like to adopt you two."

Clint and Bruce both shared a look before looking back at the two men, "Do you drink every night? Would you hit us? Will you promise to never send us back? Would you let us hug you?" Both of them took turns asking the questions. Tony and Loki both shared sad looks. These were questions of kids who had been abused instead of shown love, something Loki knew all to well.

"We only drink on special occasions and even then it's only a small amount." Loki explained. "We would never hit you. Ever."

"Why would we ever send you back? You boys are to special for that." Tony said with smile. "Of course you can hug us, in fact we'd love it. Now here's some questions for you two. What do think about having two dads? How do you feel about a big house?"

"Well as long as you're not mean." Clint answered the first question.

"How big is big?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Big enough to have a library room, and a huge living room." Tony said with a smile.

Clint and Bruce shared another look, "One more question. Do you know how to fix Mr. Grizzly's arm?" They asked in unison as Bruce showed how his Teddy bear's arm.

"I'll be able to fix Mr. Grizzly up, and give him a good and relaxing bath. He'll be feeling as good as new." Loki smiled softly.

Bruce smiled widely and looked at Clint again, "Okay." Clint smiled down at Bruce and ruffled his hair. Tony and Loki smiled softly at how the two boys acted.

"I'm Bwuce, this is Clint, and this is Mr. Grizzly." Bruce said holding out Mr. Grizzly's good arm.

Tony smiled and gently shook the teddy bears arm, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Grizzly. You have done an excellent job on keeping these two boys safe. I'm Tony Stark and this is my husband Loki Stark." Clint smiled at Tony. Not to many adults would have done this.

"M-mr. Stark?" Bruce asked shyly.

"Please call me Tony." He said gently.

Bruce smiled a little, "What do you for a job?"

Tony smiled, "I invent things, and Loki is an artist, a very good one." Loki blushed a little.

Clint smiled, "That's cool." Bruce nodded in agreement as he sat in Clint's lap again.

"Well would you mind if we adopted you?" Loki asked finally.

Bruce stood up a little and whispered into Clint's good ear. "Well, not really. You sound really nice but you have to keep you're word." Clint said finally.

Tony smiled, "We will, we promised. You don't break a promise. Now why don't you two grab your things while we finish up the paperwork. Then we can go and get lunch."

Bruce and Clint both smiled widely as they ran off to their room. Since they barely had any possessions it only took them ten minutes to get everything packed up into their backpacks. They smiled as they walked back to the room and sat in the chair again. Bruce was smiling shyly as he clung to Clint's arm.

Tony smiled softly at the two boys as he stood up with Loki. "All ready to go then?" They asked the two boys.

Bruce and Clint nodded excitedly

"Then let's get you boys to your new home. Now your room isn't set up just yet but we'll fix that tomorrow."

"As long as we have a bed an some food we're okay." Clint replied with a shrug.

Loki smiled sadly and offered his hand to Bruce, "Well there's more than just a bed, we just need to paint the walls and get you some toys."

Bruce blushed shyly and hesitantly grabbed Loki's hand. "We-we're gonna have toys?" He asked with wide eyes.

Tony smiled again, "As many toys as you'd like kiddo."

Clint smiled as he wrapped his arm around Bruce. He then looked at Tony sternly. "Before we go there are some things you need to know. One Bruce and I have an ear we can't hear through. Two Bruce is afraid of thunderstorms. Three bedtime stories are mandatory. Four if you see a nest of blankets you can't come in unless you're invited-"

"An five you gotta be nice." Bruce said with a stern pouty face.

Tony and Loki both shared a loving smile, "Of course. Those are easy enough to follow."

Bruce grinned and threw himself into Loki's arms. "We can go home now."

Tony chuckled and picked Clint up, "And we'll get dinner on the way home."


End file.
